familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980)
Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) was a typesetter for the New York Times. (b. February 11, 1903; 220 Madison Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07030-1951, USA - d. February 28, 1980, 7:21 am; Jersey City Medical Center, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 157108647. Parents *Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) Siblings Eloise and Max had 15 children, 9 lived to adulthood, and 5 of them had children and grandchildren. One child that died at birth has still not been found. The children were: *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881-1881) who died as an infant *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888-1888) who died as an infant *Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) who never married *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) *Eloise Freudenberg (1898-1898) who died as an infant *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop Jersey City, New Jersey His parents were living at 51 Booraem Avenue in Jersey City in 1905 and in 1907 they were living at 22 Hopkins Avenue. First marriage On February 16, 1921 Ralph married Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) in Orange County, New York. Her family had moved down from Westbrookville in Sullivan County, New York to Jersey City in New Jersey. Nora was the daughter of Herman Conklin (1865-?) and Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) aka Belle Piatt. Ralph and Nora lived with Ralph's mother at 61-63 Concord Avenue in Jersey City after they married. Children *Ralph Herman Freudenberg I (1931-1992) *Richard Charles Freudenberg II (1932-2006) Both of the children moved up to Westbrookville after their mother died. New York Times In 1935 when Ralph's mother died the family was living at 134 Beacon Avenue in Jersey City and in 1937, when he applied for a Social Security number, Ralph was living at 157 Carlton Avenue in Jersey City and working for the New York Times in New York City. Second marriage After his wife Nora died, he married Wladyslawa Joan Dombrowska (1916-1995) aka Lottie Dombrowska, a seamstress whose parents were from Poland. They married around 1964-1965. Ralph was a lover of model trains and had them set up in his basement. Death He died in 1980 of a heart attack while he was living at 640 Palisade Avenue in Jersey City and he is buried in Hillside Cemetery in Lyndhurst, New Jersey. Burial He was buried in Hillside Cemetery in Lyndhurst, Bergen County, New Jersey. Memories about Ralph Freudenberg *Nora Freudenberg Terwilliger writes on Thursday, November 15, 2007: I remember my grandfather, my grandmother died before I was born which was October 11, 1963. So she must of died months before I was born. I loved my Poppie he would always hide a buck around the house for me. And I would have fun trying to find it. I loved his house it was really nice and the back yard was so pretty. He loved taking care of his flowers & yard. It was always fun to go to poppies house. My dad took after his dad, he too loved to take care of his place. External links *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) at Flickr *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) at Findagrave *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) at Geni.com *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) at Facebook Images File:Lindauer-Freudenberg 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey Census Image:Freudenberg ArthurOscar 02h.jpg|1910 postcard from Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) on August 26, 1911 File:Freudenberg Conklin 1921 marriage.jpg|1921 marriage on February 16, 1921 Freudenberg Conklin 1921 marriage crop.png|1921 marriage on February 16, 1921 Image:Freudenberg Lindauer 1923 01.jpg|1923 Freudenbergs and Lindauers in 1923 in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-Ralph mapes.jpg|1923 with Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) at Mapes farm in Howells, New York in 1923 Image:Freudenberg McDowell 26December1926.gif|1926 William Nathan McDowell (1882-1966) and Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) in Winterton, New York on December 26, 1926 Image:Freudenberg Ralph 034.gif|1932 Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) and Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) in 1932 in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Freudenberg-Ralph 03a.jpg|1932 Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) on August 27, 1932 Image:Freudenberg-Ralph 05a.jpg|1933 Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) and Richard Charles Freudenberg II (1932- ) on January 21, 1933 in Port Orange, Orange County, New York Image:Freudenberg Conklin 023.jpg|1934 Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) and Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) on July 15, 1934 in Port Orange, New York Image:Freudenberg Skinner Piatt 013a.jpg|1934 Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980), and others, on July 15, 1934 in Port Orange, New York Image:1940 census Conklin-Nora Freudenberg-Ralph.jpg|1940 census Image:Wedding of Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) to Wladyslawa Joan Dombrowska (1916-1995).jpg|1965 circa Wedding of Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) to Wladyslawa Joan Dombrowska (1916-1995) Image:Freudenberg Dombrowska.gif|1965 circa Wladyslawa Joan Dombrowska (1916-1995) and Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) circa 1965 File:73358338 131083141562.jpg|Tombstone of Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) and Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) taken on July 15, 2011 at Hillside Cemetery, Lyndhurst, Bergen County, New Jersey Category:Freudenberg (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980)